finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood type
A blood type is a classification of blood based on the presence and absence of antibodies and inherited antigenic substances. In Japan (and other East Asian countries), blood type is believed by many to be predictive of personality, temperament, and compatibility with others. This is similar to belief in astrology. This is the reason some Final Fantasy characters have their blood type listed in their official biography, such as in the manual or guide books, even if it has no gameplay significance. The games whose characters' blood types are known are Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII, and Final Fantasy VIII, although not every playable character from these games has a defined blood type, at times because the character is not human. The voice actor for Tifa Lockhart in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Ayumi Ito is quoted in the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children -Reunion Files- If I had known her blood type was B, I would have factored that into my performance (laughs). Blood types Type A People with blood type A are believed to have a deep-rooted strength that helps them stay calm in a crisis when everyone else is panicking. They tend to avoid confrontation, and feel uncomfortable around people. A types are shy and sometimes withdrawn. They seek harmony and are polite, but all the same feel that they never really fit in with others. A types are responsible. If there is a job to be done, they prefer to take care of it themselves. These people crave success and are perfectionists. They are creative, and the most artistic of the blood types, most likely because of their sensitivity. At their best, they are earnest, sensible, reserved, patient, and responsible. At their worst, they're fastidious, overearnest, stubborn, and tense. Final Fantasy characters with this blood type: Cyan Garamonde, Banon, Yuffie Kisaragi, Vincent Valentine, Quistis Trepe, Irvine Kinneas, Ward Zabac Raine from Final Fantasy VIII has this blood type, although it is not listed for her official bio, as her son's (AB) and the son's father's (B) blood types are known. Type B People with blood type B are believed to be the most practical. They are specialists in what they do and when they start a project, they spend extra time understanding and trying to follow directions than others might. When they are doing something, all of their attention is focused on it. They tend to stick to a goal and follow it through to the end, even if it seems impossible. They tend to be less than cooperative, as they like to follow their own rules and their own ideas. They are individualists. B type people pay attention to their thoughts a little more than their feelings, and therefore can sometimes seem cold and serious. At their best, they are passionate, active, doer, creative, and strong. At their worst, they are irresponsible, unforgiving, and tend to "go their own way". Final Fantasy characters with this blood type: Celes Chere, Relm Arrowny, Gau, Cid Highwind, Tifa Lockhart, Laguna Loire, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt. Type AB People with blood type AB are believed to be hard to categorize. They can have characteristics on both ends of the spectrum at the same time. For instance, they are both shy and outgoing. They easily switch from one opposite to another. AB people are trustworthy and responsible, but can't handle it when too much is asked of them. They don't mind doing favors or helping out, as long as its on their own conditions. People with this blood type are interested in art and metaphysics. At their best, they are cool, controlled, rational, sociable, and adaptable. At their worst, they are critical, indecisive, forgetful, irresponsible, and tend to have a "split personality". Final Fantasy characters with this blood type: Setzer Gabbiani, Cloud Strife, and Squall Leonhart. AB blood type is the rarest in both the real world, and in Final Fantasy. Type O People with blood type O blood type are believed to be outgoing, energetic and social. They are the most flexible and easily start up projects, but often have trouble following through because they give up easily. They are flighty and not too dependable. O types always say what's on their mind. They value the opinion of others and like to be the center of attention. People with O blood are extremely self-confident. At their best, they are confident, self-determined, optimistic, strong-willed, intuitive. At their worst, they are self-centered, cold, doubtful, unpredictable, and tend to be "workaholic". Final Fantasy characters with this blood type: Locke Cole, Edgar Roni Figaro, Sabin Rene Figaro, Strago Magus, Leo Cristophe, Aerith Gainsborough, Barret Wallace, Seifer Almasy, Kiros Seagill. Unknown blood types The following Final Fantasy characters' blood types are unknown: Terra Branford, Shadow, Gogo, Red XIII, Rinoa Heartilly. Shadow's and Gogo's could be attributed to their secrecy and concealing their true personae. Terra's may be unknown due to her mixed heritage, and Red XIII is not human. The most major full-blooded human character whose blood type is unknown is Rinoa. Mog states that his bloodtype is black-footed duck when asked. Umaro's blood type is listed simply as "red". Both are non-human party members. Cait Sith is robotic and thus doesn't have a blood type. Trivia *In Final Fantasy VIII, Laguna Loire's three-member party has every member be of different blood group. *In Final Fantasy VIII, a Moomba recognizes Squall's blood as Laguna's in D-District Prison. It is stated in the Information section of the menu that Moombas can recognize people after having tasted or smelled their blood. From Squall and Laguna's blood types, Raine's blood type can be discerned to be A. References Category:Recurring